The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a technique effectively applied to a semiconductor device in which a wiring board with a semiconductor chip mounted thereover is mounted over a mounting board (motherboard).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-66731 (Patent Document 1) discloses a back electrode pattern on a wiring board to be used in a high-frequency module.